


You Came Back to Me.

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe it was love? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stiles is pissed, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is eight when he first meets fifteen year old Derek, he instantly likes him, with him being an omega and all, it's not surprising when he catches feelings for the alpha. But Derek and Stiles become good friends. Inseperable even.He's eleven when Derek calls him mate, on accident of course, and he has his first  heat. Alone.He's thirteen when the Hale house was burnt to the ground, killing most of Derek's family, making the alpha left beacon hills. His omega with it.He's sixteen when the, now twenty-three year old alpha comes back. And Stiles is way more than pissed.





	You Came Back to Me.

Stiles is eight when he first meets fifteen year old Derek, he instantly likes him, with him being an omega and all, it's not surprising when he catches feelings for the alpha. But Derek and Stiles become good friends. Inseperable even.

He's eleven when Derek calls him mate, on accident of course, and he has his first heat. Alone.

He's thirteen when the Hale house was burnt to the ground, killing most of Derek's family, making the alpha left beacon hills. His omega with it.

The first year was hell. It was the first time Stiles had felt touch starvation, the first time he had a panic attack, the first time he had such a  _vivid_  dream of the alpha being brutally murdered in from of his very own eyes.

The second year was bad, but better than the first. Stiles learned how to live with the pinprick pain of touch starvation, until it became an anchor for him.

The third year, Stiles was just starting to feel normal again. No nightmares. No panic attacks. No Derek.

He's sixteen when the, now twenty-three year old alpha comes back. And Stiles is way more than pissed. He doesn't even know a word strong enough to describe how angry he is. He's so mad, that he had to walk right out of class when he heard Scott talking to his girlfriend Kira about how he alpha was finally back. Right when the omega was feeling better. Right when he felt normal.

He drove home, went to his room, and cried. Cried out all the frustrations and pain from the few years the omega spent without his alpha.  _His_ alpha. He rembered that tonight was his parents' date night, so he would be home alone, for the night, and following day. Hoorah.

He went to the restroom and cleaned off all the tears and snot from his face. And of he cried again and had to clean himself  _again._ Well that's his own business.

After he rinsed his face, twice, he went down to the kitchen to try and find something to eat. Maybe lasagna, three cheese. He could slip in some spinach too.

He began to pull out all of the ingredients necessary for the lasagna when he heard someone knocking on his door.

He checked the time, seeing that it was around five in the afternoon. He opened the door expecting to see Scott or one of his other friends, what he wasn't expecting was Derek freaking Hale, standing on his front porch, looking sheepish.

He felt the familiar pinpricks increase, trying to get the alpha near him. To breed him. He looked all over Derek's face, trying to find anything that resembled hate, anger, hurt. Anything to make the omega have a reason to push away Derek.

"Hi?" Stiles felt tears begin to form, hearing that voice, that amazing voice for the first time in  _years_ , brought back too many memories for the sixteen year old. Not to mention he  _was_ an omega, touch starved beyond belief, standing in front of a healthy alpha. Basic instincts.

Derek looked panicked at the Stiles' tears. The alpha's eyes widened and he stretched out his arms, pulling the boy in for a hug.

Stiles sobbed at the rush that went through him, feeling like he was being dipped into a hot tub after being in a blizzard. The boy had had a serious problem of touch starvation, since the alpha left he hasn't been getting the hugs and touches from his alpha. Or any alpha. Other than the small touches from his parents, but he cowered away from them too.

The boy pushed himself into the alpha, felling prickly heat sliding up his spine and into his arms.

"How did you not find another alpha, Stiles. Your not only touch starved when was your last heat? You blocked your heats baby boy, you could have  _died_ , baby." Stiles kept sobbing, rubbing himself against the older man. "C'mon on, let's get you inside." Derek lifted Stiles, holding him up by wrapping his hands underneath the omega's bottom.

"I didn't want anyone. I just wanted you, only you." Stiles felt the familiar feeling of small stings slowly ease away, soon all he felt was the heat from the alpha's skin against his. "I missed you." The boy whispered, praying that this wasn't all a messed up dream, "Please don't leave me again, please." He felt the alpha hold him tighter in a silent promise.

_Never again, I promise, never again._

Derek walked them upstairs and into his bedroom, when he entered he froze taking a long breath. Stiles flushed when he relised that the older man must've smelt the remenants from 'Stiles alone time'. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting any guests. I didn't get to clean anything." He said, the blush now glowing underneath the collar of his shirt.

Derek sat Stiles on the bed and slowly began to lean in, stopping when they were only a few millimeters away. "Do you want this?" The alpha whispered, making Stiles shiver. Instead of answering he surged forward and smashed their lips together. 

Derek groaned and slipped his tongue inside of Stiles' mouth. He played a hand on the omegas chest and gently played him down. He played with the hem of his sleep shirt, asking if he could take it off. 

"Please. Please, alpha. I  _need it."_  The boy said, letting his omega rise to the surface and let out the neediest whine it could. He heard the answering growl and felt his shirt get (literally) ripped from his small frame.

He looked down and saw the alpha was staring into the omegas eyes. Red staring at blue. Keeping eye contact, the alpha slowly liked a line from the hem of his pants up to his nipples.

Stiles let out a cry when the alpha licked over one of the sensitive nubs. Derek slowly swirled his tongue around the little bub before laying his tongue on top of it. Stiles was letting out sweet little moans and whimpers.

" _Alpha,_ shirt off. P-please, shirt off." Stiles whined, grinning at the alpha's answering rumble. He stared when the alpha slipped off his shirt. Pulling his lip into his mouth. Muscles dancing under Derek's skin deliciously. He arched his back up, trying to find any kind of contact. 

Stiles felt his sweats slowly slip from his hips, freezing when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He looked down and blushed when he remembered the panties he put in that morning. They were a silky smooth yellow, with lace flowering at the top, accompanied by a little pink bow in the middle. "Fuck, Stiles. Your going to kill me." The alpha lowered closer the the front of Stiles' panties.

The alpha lowered down and liked Stiles' pretty little cock through the material. "Mph. D-derek, a-alpha. Please, more. Please." The omegas words came out jumbled and high pitched.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm going to take care of it okay? You have to loosen up baby, I don't want to hurt you okay?" Stiles nodded rapidly feeling the alpha slip off the silky material. He heard the pop of a lid and the tip of a finger press on his entrance. "C'mon baby, relax. Alpha's going to take care of you." He heard the alpha say softly. Stiles whined when the finger slipped past the ring of muscle.

He was panting and writhing on the bed, crying out and arching his back when the alpha added another finger. Derek scissored his fingers before adding a third one. He felt how tight the omega was and he couldn't wait to be inside of him.

Finally claim the omega as  _his_. He looked down at his baby boy. At his omega. "You're so beautiful. So amazing. Such a good boy." He smiled as Stiles blushed, the omega not used to so many compliments.

Stiles felt Derek pull his fingers out, whining at the loss. "Be good for me, good boy." The alpha pulled off the rest of his clothes and quickly slicked up his heavy cock. He lined himself up with Stiles hole and slowly began pushing.

Stiles shut his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream, it hurt. Dear god it  _hurt._ He felt Derek put a hand on his soft tummy and the pain slowly ebbed away. The omega looked down and saw black line seeping up the alpha arms, taking the pain with them. 

Taking the pain meant that all Stiles was left with was pleasure. Eye rolling, scream inducing, back arching pleasure. When the alpha bottomed out, Stiles finally took a breath. "M-move. Please. Oh my god please." Stiles moaned when the alpha pulled out and screamed when he slammed back in.

After that, Derek set a rapid pace. Making the bed slam against the wall, and slid against the carpet. Derek grabbed one of Stiles' legs and flipped him over so he was on his knees. Stiles grabbed the head board and felt something big push against his rim. Derek's knot.

It was as if a flip was switched, and Stiles determination was given a boost. He had to have that knot. Using the headboard for purchase, he pushed himself down.

Derek breathed in and grabbed his hips. "No."

Stiles wasn't to far gone to understand why the alpha said no. He understood clearly. Knotting was intimate.  _Very intimate._ You could be arrested for Knotting someone without consent, even if the Sex was agreed to. But he wanted it. If consent was the issue, he's was A-Okay with it. "P-please. Need it. Alpha. I  _need it."_

With that, the alpha growled and pushed up with renewed force. Slipping his knot into place. Due to the positioning, it pressed against the omegas prostate, making the boy come immediately. Stiles screamed and pushed down as he came all over himself, he gasped and jolted again, feeling teeth at his neck. Not enough pressure to be a mating bite, but enough to make Stiles feel it.

The omega cried out again when the alpha came, roaring his own howl. He threw his head back onto Derek's shoulder and felt the pulse and throb of Derek's cock inside of him.

They slowly moved onto their sides, making the knot pull at Stiles rim. The jostling caused another rope of come to spurt from the alpha with a growl. Derek slowly began rubbing his bearded cheek against Stiles' neck, giving a soft suck. The omega cried out as he came again, whining and whimpering against the man's chest.

"T-too much." He breathed out after the tremors left his body. "Calm down." He said with a small laugh.

Derek nodded and apologized, being very cautious of where he touched. Suddenly, Stiles wolf became restless, making Stiles shift periodically from time to time. Each shift made another tremor go through the alpha. "I swear if you don't stop I'm going to fuck you again." He said in a low growl.

"Sorry." Stiles said with a small giggle. He curled up into the alpha and slowly went to sleep.

\-------

Stiles woke up hearing the front door slam open and rapid footsteps on the stairs. His father threw open the door and stood there looking shocked for a moment. "What the fuck!?"

Definitely not going to fuck in his house again. Nosy neighbors and noise complaints aren't easy to talk about with a knot in your ass. 

Oh well. That's a story for another time. Now Stiles will always be able to tell the alpha.

"You came back to me."


End file.
